


Adrift

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Diary/Journal, Episode Related, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob Fraser's journal entry for 29 April, 1994.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment fic exchange with Petra. Not beta read.

29 April, 1994

I'd note my location as well as the date, but I don't know it. It's a strange, in-between place, all forest and drifting snow, and then sometimes familiar people or places flicker by. Not what I thought would happen at all. But then I don't know what I thought--I've never been the church-going sort.

God damn Gerard, damn him all to hell. I thought he was my friend. But then I don't seem to have much luck with friends. Always excepting Buck, of course. I admit it, Buck, now that you can't hear me anymore: you were right and I was wrong. You know what I'm talking about. I can see that smug little grin you'd give me, and how much I wouldn't give to see it now.

Well, if wishes were horses and all that. I gambled, and I lost, and I've got to make the best of it. There are times when I feel that I could almost reach out to one of those people flickering by. I saw Benton once, and he was solid as a pine tree, not flickering at all. In full dress uniform, no less. I tried to catch his eye, even touch him, but he didn't notice me, just stared straight ahead.

It didn't take much to figure out what he'd be doing in a dress uniform soon after my death. Gave me a queer feeling, to know I'd been to my own damn funeral.

Caroline, if you're out here, please come to me. If there's an afterlife and you're not here, I don't know that I can stand it.


End file.
